


let's plan a wedding why don't we

by orphan_account



Series: 1-600-heere-we-go [7]
Category: Be More Chill, Dear Evan Hansen, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mememom: can i be flower girltreeboy: if nobody wants to sure you can suremememom: fuCK YES I'LL CREATE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL FLOWER CROWNS FOR YOU PEOPLE AND GATHER ALL THE PRETTY FLOWERS IN THE WORLD TO MAKE THIS WEDDING BEA U T IFULmythicbitch2: damnslushiesaregreat: i love how excited jared is tbh it's quite nice





	let's plan a wedding why don't we

**Author's Note:**

> Jared Kleinman - mememom (later kinky bathbomb fucker)  
> Connor Murphy -mythicbitch2  
> Evan Hansen - treeboy  
> Michael Mell - slushiesaregreat  
> Jeremy Heere - heereadnqueere  
> Heather Duke - yougotduked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mythicbitch2 has added yougotduked to the conversation
> 
> yougotduked: sup sluts why the fuck am i here
> 
> mythicbitch2: because i care and want you to be included?
> 
> yougotduked: thats a lie
> 
> mythicbitch2: yeah it is. we need help with creating a color scheme for me and evan's wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think you guys know the usernames by now hah  
> imsosorry this took forever ;;  
> i'm running out of ideas?? and i have to do multiple chapters of this??

mememom: can i be flower girl  
treeboy: if nobody wants to sure you can sure  
mememom: fuCK YES I'LL CREATE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL FLOWER CROWNS FOR YOU PEOPLE AND GATHER ALL THE PRETTY FLOWERS IN THE WORLD TO MAKE THIS WEDDING BEA U T IFUL  
mythicbitch2: damn  
slushiesaregreat: i love how excited jared is tbh it's quite nice  
mememom: m i c h a e l shut up  
slushiesaregreat: but its true ur always moping in ur room most of the time  
mememom: shush you play video games all day  
slushiesaregreat: excuse u i'm actually socializing with jeremy when i'm playing video games all day  
beckleupbuttercup: Stop having a cousin argument and get back on track.  
Abeckleupbuttercup: Anyways, so we're having Jared as the flower girl, I assume? What should our color scheme be?  
treeboy: something with blue? or purple? i don't know. w e dont have to use those colors tho i just figured since blue's my favorite color and purple is connor's favorite color we could use them both

Abeckleupbuttercup: It's fine, Evan. I think those are good colors.  
mememom: hmmm  
slushiesaregreat: i feel like we'll need help with this  
mythicbitch2: should i get heather?  
mythicbitch2: heather is good with color schemeing, so that'd be helpful honestly  
mememom: tbh i feel like alana would be either a ring bearer or maid of honor  
i mean  
both of those do fit well  
mythicbitch2: but it's her choice  
slushiesaregreat: honestly at this point she'll be the one who'll actually keep us on topic i swear

mythicbitch2: shOULD I ADD HEATHER??

treeboy: ye probably  
mythicbitch2: okay finally i had a response to my question

_mythicbitch2 has added yougotduked to the conversation_

yougotduked: sup sluts why the fuck am i here

mythicbitch2: because i care and want you to be included?

yougotduked: thats a lie

mythicbitch2: yeah it is. we need help with creating a color scheme for me and evan's wedding

yougotduked: *cracks knuckles* all right motherfuckers what do y'all have in mind for colors?

mythicbitch2: evan was thinking blue and purple since those are our favorite colors

yougotduked: any specific shades?

treeboy: i like sky blue

yougotduked: alrighty, conman what bout you?

mythicbitch2: tbph, i like orchid.

yougotduked: kk. now here i go to do my Work

 

_yougotduked has sent a picture colorschemeee.png_

yougotduked: there you go

mythicbitch2: i like it honestly

treeboy: i like it too

abeckleupbuttercup: Anyways, now that that's done...

abeckleupbuttercup: Roles in the wedding?

mythicbitch2: jared's flowergirl, michael could be ring bearer? alana could be a maid of honor of either me or evans side. jeremy's going to be evans best person, zoe's gonna be either a maid of honor or my best woman. whichever one she wants

starrystars: popping in for a moment to say that i'm definitely being your best woman

mythicbitch2: okay

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short ending here but heres a picture of the color scheme link
> 
> https://ibb.co/gJwjJa


End file.
